Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150804071805
Trina: Mina!! I need you to help me kiss Nick Mallory. Mina: Oh, here we go! *Mina goes to Trina's room and a few minutes later, they come out, Mina holding a HUGE beauty bag (makeup, nail polish, lipgloss etc:) Trina: Ug Mina, you are so slow! Mina: Sorry Trina, but it's so heavy and... *Trina pushes Mina away and gazes love-struck at Nick Mallory, who rides by on his motorbike and gets off. Nick: Nick Mallory says hey Trina Riffin. Trina: Hi Hunky Nick Mallory! Nick: Nick Mallory would like to stay, but he has to go soon. *Trina quietly hisses to Mina and she takes out red strawberry lipgloss and sprays some perfume on Trina's neck. Trina: Wait, what about a kiss? Nick: Nick Mallory says sorry but no can do. Nick is dating Cherry Grapestain and I've got to pick her up for a date in a few minutes. Trina: (quietly) Ugh...Bye Nick! Nick: Nick says bye. *Nick Mallory walks off towards Cherry's house and Trina walks in the other direction with Mina, very annoyed. Trina: Ugh Mina, can you believe Nick is STILL with Cherry? I thought they'd only date for like two days then Nick would realise I'm the one for him. They've been dating for four months already, grr... Mina: I'm sorry Trina, I didn't know. Maybe I can find you someone else? Trina: No! I want... *Trina just stands blushing. A very tall, thin boy with short chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes and long legs walks up to her. Mina shrugs and walks home, she wanted to be with her sister and that weekend just wasn't enough. Boy: Hey. Trina: Hi... Boy: Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm James: frontman, lead singer and guitarist of the Riff Boys. What's your name? Trina: Um, I haven't heard of the Riff Boys...like who are you guys? By the way, I'm Trina. James: Well Trina, we're a boy band with four members: Robert, the synthesiser dude, his twin Reuben, the bassist and Lance, our drummer. We heard Grojband is the big band in town, but we are way better than them! Trina: Oh my goodness, you hate Grojband? They're like so annoying and junk! James: I can tell we're going to be great friends, Trina. Nice lipgloss by the way. Trina: Yeah, thanks. Ug, Mina's gone! Bye James! James: Bye Trina. *He winks at her, she smiles at him and blushes, then she walks off to Mina's house. She knocks on the door. Mina: I'm sorry for walking off. I didn't think you needed me around, you seemed so happy with that boy. Trina: Well, you shouldn't have walked off. Anyway, come to my room tomorrow for a new mission. Mina: Oh ok. Bye Trina. Trina: Bye Mina. *Trina flounces off and Mina is happily watching The Newmans perform. They finish their song and Mina claps happily. Mina: Carrie, you guys are so good! Carrie: Thanks, you liked the song? Mina: Yes! Carrie: It's a new one Lenny and I wrote together a week ago. It's called 'Smiles'. Mina: Sorry I didn't finish recording it. Carrie: That's ok, B. We've already posted a video of us performing it yesterday. Lenny: Yeah, Carrie sounded so beautiful in it. Carrie: Aw thanks! *They give each other a kiss on the cheek and Mina quietly walks off, because let's face it, what's weirder than watching your sister go gooey and lovey-dovey over a guy in front of you? Mina: Well, I think I've had enough of puppy love today... (she picks up the next book in the series she was reading and gets absorbed in it) -Meanwhile, with The Newmans... Konnie: Haha! That was fun, let's get ice cream! Carrie/Lenny/Kim: Yeah! *The Newmans walk out of the garage, Carrie and Lenny just smiling at each other and brushing hands as they walk. Carrie/Lenny: Hehheh Hehheh.. Kim: Can you two be a little quieter? I'm trying to think of what ice cream flavour I want! Carrie/Lenny: Oh. Sorry Kim. *The Newmans then walk wordlessly to the ice cream shop. Carrie: Ok, Newmans, what would you like? Konnie: Chocolate hedgehog, honey popcorn and berry crumble! Lenny: I'll have lemon. Carrie: I'll share with you, make it a large, Icecream Tom. Tom: Anything else? Kim: I'll have a scoop of Zinger Sherbet. Tom: Ok, that's $12. *The Newmans all split the bill and pay $3 each, then they go to a table and enjoy their icecream.